<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlin Poems by SkyFireForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054911">Merlin Poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever'>SkyFireForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of poems I write from the point of view of Merlin characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My King (By Merlin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My king wears a crown of gold,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With stars in his eyes and a light in his soul,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shines brighter than any jewel I’ve ever known, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits high atop a golden throne,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He speaks his many decrees,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives his orders, his orders to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My king’s shoulders weigh heavy with his destiny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My king has lips as red as blood, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blood of his enemies or his lovers I couldn’t say,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I know I’d choose his lips over another's any day, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know that when he wraps me in his embrace,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light of the sun never fades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My king bears the burden of the mess I made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My king holds hope in his eyes, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know my truth or my lies, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can not tell him for if I do,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will surely punish me for the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He deserves better than the path destiny chose,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What exactly that is, even he doesn’t know,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My king follows where his fate goes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My king is gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as he struggled and faded away,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laid him to rest on the diamond of the day,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wept and cried and swore revenge, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But all was over and I’d lost my friend,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My king met his untimely end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the servant stands all alone,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nowhere to go with no place to call home, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has no one to answer to, no one to serve,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is silent now, never utters a word, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope has faded now, but still he waits,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waits for a chance to change his king’s fate,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am still here, but my king is late. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love Hurts (By Lancelot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roses are red,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violets are blue,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of it all,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re the one that I choose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The earth trembles and shakes, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worlds fall apart,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite what it takes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll protect your heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how it hurts,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how it pains me,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shall leave you behind, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing we never could be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I see how you look at him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See what you deny,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how hard,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I see the look in your eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart is his,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve already fallen,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I shall leave you with him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling crestfallen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I want your joy,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your happiness is all I desire,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To see the light in your eyes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To feel your heart’s fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hope that you’re happy, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope that you’re glad, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry about me, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m used to being sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So away I go, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To never turn back,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave you to your joy,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the man with everything I lack</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hatred (By Mordred)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I see the fire behind your eyes, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your insistent words and lies can’t disguise the way you feel, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hate me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hate the way I walk, you hate the way I talk, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hate the very way in which I exist and I wish,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I don’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what I’ve done to make you so instant to hate my existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I know it must be something terrible because you’re a good person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good person with good instincts and a good heart and though it it rips me apart,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I must have done something wrong and that must be why we don’t get along, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I wish you would just tell me so I could fix it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you don’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead you make my life a living hell, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have a secret that I won’t tell, but still,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hate me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see me as a burden, some version of Satan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think it would bring you pleasure to light me on fire,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And see me burn forever, to watch me suffer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I should hate you in return, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I don’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love you as more than a man, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love you in ways you couldn’t understand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you hate me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And we’re trapped in this never ending cycle of abuse and discomfort,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I just want to reach out and call you obtuse and that what you say hurts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you wouldn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You barely see me there, begging for your attention, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begging for a civilized conversation, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begging for guidance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because I’m so young,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I’m so done trying to please you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except I’m not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except you are a reminder of everything I hold dear, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything I care about, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything I’ve lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are Emrys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I am nothing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>